


The Truth Comes Out

by softball45



Series: Olicity One Shots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity prompt - How about Felicity pregnant but she doesn't know how to tell Oliver and every time she tries to tell him something or someone interrupts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i am currently accepting prompts quotes, anything. prompt me here http://do-youunderstand-fanfiction.tumblr.com

She had known for three weeks and still couldn’t find a way to tell Oliver. They had been going out for four months officially and two unofficially. Of course with Felicity’s luck she would wind up pregnant the first time she forgot to take the pill. 

When Felicity found out she was pregnant she almost had a heart attack. Never in her wildest dreams would she be pregnant with Oliver Queen’s child. She was going to tell Oliver right after she found out but couldn’t find a way to tell him.

Most nights she sat up trying to figure out how to tell him. Felicity even considered trying to google ‘how to tell your boyfriend you are pregnant’ but she couldn’t even come up with the words to type that. For the first time in her life Felicity had no idea what to say. 

Finally on a Thursday evening in the foundry she decided to just tell him. It wouldn’t be too hard right? He would understand.

It was late and everyone had decided to leave for the night so now would be a perfect time to tell Oliver. “Hey Oliver can you stop beating the crap out of a dummy for five minutes?” Suddenly Oliver’s fists stopped pummeling the beat up dummy.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” Felicity’s palms were sweaty. Through all the missions that she had been on and all the life threatening situations she had experienced, this is the scariest moment of her life. She’s worried about how Oliver will react to the news. Will he still want to be there with her and the baby? Or is he going to run away from her?  
The moment was now or never. “I have something to tell you. It’s um,” Felicity was struggling to find the words to continue, “Um well it’s kinda big news. You might want to take a seat.

Oliver didn’t budge he continued to stand and stare at Felicity. “Or don’t sit down. Your preference. Well…” A loud ping echoed through the foundry. Dammit. Felicity just got the chance to tell Oliver that she was pregnant and she blew it.   
She rushed over to her computer to check to see what it was. “There’s a robbery at Starling City National Bank in progress right now. There are five gunmen and about twenty hostages, they need the Arrow.” Oliver rushed to get his suit on. Before he left he leaned down and kissed Felicity. “Be safe.”

Before he left he shouted back, “Love you!”

Every loud bang that Felicity heard scared her. For the past six months she had worried that she might lose Oliver every night. But now those loud bangs meant that her child might grow up without a father.   
When Oliver returned from the mission Felicity was passed out on the couch. When she woke up the next morning Felicity realized that she had missed the opportunity to tell Oliver.

The next time Felicity got a chance to let Oliver know was a few days later at QC. Again Felicity nervously walked up to Oliver to try and confront him about the issue of her being pregnant. “Hey Oliver remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about earlier?”  
Oliver looked up from the papers that he was reading over. “Um well it’s kind of hard for me to say.”  
In a quick motion Oliver got up from his chair and was right in front of Felicity. “Hey.” He grabbed her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. “Felicity, whatever it is I will always be by your side. You have nothing to worry about.” What Oliver said assuaged her fear a little but she was still scared of what waited at the end of the road for both of them. 

“It’s about us. I think that there might be a new development in our relationship.” Oliver’s eyes expressed concern. What she was saying sounded like she was about to break up with him. “Oh no Oliver. Oh god I always pick the worst way to say things. Let me start with I’m not breaking up with you. You are the best thing in my life and I would never leave you.”  
A smile emerged on his face. Felicity could imagine what he was thinking. And none of it was that his girlfriend was pregnant. Right as she was about to tell Oliver the big news Thea walked in. Great. Felicity wasted another opportunity to tell Oliver what was going on. 

“Hey Felicity, Oliver.” Over the past half-year Thea and Felicity had become very close friends. “So Felicity, how did Oliver take the news of you being pregnant? Did he faint?” Felicity cringed when Thea spoke. She had told the younger Queen when she first thought she was pregnant seeing that Thea was the only non guy friend she had, Thea would understand.

“You’re pregnant?!” Oliver was pacing around his office. Thea shot an apologetic look towards Felicity. 

“Um yeah. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant actually.” Right then Oliver did the unexpected. He ran over to Felicity and kissed her. He kissed her everywhere starting at her mouth and finishing at her stomach. 

There Oliver finally spoke. It wasn’t to Thea or Felicity, it was to his unborn child, “Hey little buddy. It’s daddy speaking. I just wanted to let you know that I am always going to be there for you, and I will never let you down.” There were tears forming in Oliver’s eyes. Felicity could already see that he was going to be a tremendous father. She began to realize that there was nothing to worry about. Oliver would never leave her side.


End file.
